


Hunger

by zhyn



Series: this modern love [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi wanted to taste Ogata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Isumi hungered, not only for his touch, his mouth, his body. Isumi hungered to be with him not only at their secret meetings, but all the time. Isumi wondered when his appetite got twisted against him.

Ogata touched the layer of whipped cream off the cake, and slowly slipped that one cream-coated finger into Isumi's mouth. "Lap it up."

And Isumi sucked on that finger, the way he wanted to suck Ogata's cock, trying to get the older man in the mood for a fuck. Ogata watched him do that, and slowly, sensually, pulled his finger out. Isumi whimpered, but he dared not to snatch that hand back and suck on it, because Ogata had plans for tonight.

"Is your mouth longing for something?"Ogata asked, dragging his hand on top of his thighs. "Come at me, then. But you can only use your mouth."

The was the way between them: rules as Ogata dictated, sex as he wanted it. Isumi knelt between Ogata's legs, laying his shaking hands on those trousered thighs. He drew his face close to Ogata's crotch, and he could smell Ogata's scent. He bit down on the zipper and the sound of it zipping down was loud to his ears. They burned with shame, and he distracted himself by mouthing Ogata's hardening cock through his boxers.

"Very good."

Not enough, he thought. Still not enough. He tugged at the cloth with his lips, pushing it aside to get to his target. Ogata shifted in his seat, helping Isumi's catch hold of him in his mouth. Isumi moaned and latched on him, lapping him up. He nibbled lightly on the reddened crown, before sliding his mouth down to the base of Ogata's cock. Isumi closed his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down, trying to get as much of Ogata's cock down without gagging. He tried to remember what Ogata did to him the other night, tried to relax until he finally had Ogata's whole length in his mouth. And then he sucked, hard.

"Look at me, Shinichiro-kun," Ogata whispered, his voice tight. "I want to look into your eyes when I come."

He opened his eyes, the light shining intensely behind his lashes. Ogata groaned as he came, staring into them. Isumi pulled back till he only had the tip of his cock in his mouth. He watched the older man's eyes glaze over as his come filled his mouth.

Isumi sat back, slaked, his appetite satisfied. Ogata touched his hair lightly, a lazy smile on his lips.

"Now, it's my turn to satisfy my hunger," he murmured, dragging the young man up for a kiss.


End file.
